Around for a long time
by Cute Master of Darkness
Summary: when Bella moves to forks she isn't the shy human in the twilight books, she isn't even human. And she's...blind! or is it her power. E&B definatly! Disclaimer: i don't own twilight!
1. Chapter 1

As I was heading towards my new home town, called forks, I was thinking back to how I became what I am…

**Chapter 1:**

Bpov:

As I was running towards my new home town, called forks, I was thinking back to how I became what I am…

_I was walking home with my mum just a mere 200 years ago, after my 18__th__ birthday. I was in high spirits as we had just spent the last 2 hours at my friend Sam's house, she had bought me a silver bracelet made from the silver in the mines on the outer reaches of the town. It had the most beautiful reddish-brown wolf on it and a diamond heart cut in a very exquisite pattern, so when ever the sun touched it the light would cascade around the entire room._

_We were just taking a short cut through an alley. Half way down the alley I heard a noise coming from the end we had just walked through, _It's just your imagination, _I said as we were getting close to the end of the alley. Then a figure stepped out from the shadows._

"_Hello." Said the figure, stepping a few metres closer._

"_Um… do I know you?" I said in a very feeble voice._

"_No… but you won't soon forget me." He said in a low and menacing voice. _

_Instinctively I took a big step back; the thing vanished and came back into view in seconds flat but this time he wasn't alone… he was holding my mother!!_

"_NO!!" I screamed, as loud as I could, but the man was just laughing._

_He took one step forward into the light of one of the street lights. I took in his whole appearance so I wouldn't soon forget it. He had dark brown hair and was wearing a jacket and some pants he looked completely normal, but there was one thing out of place… his eyes. They were a very dark red which just made him look even more terrifying._

"_This will do for a snack then," his eyes had a hint of excitement in them, "Then your next!" and he was laughing again._

_Before I could do any thing he had killed my mother and was in front of me in the blink of an eye and…bitting close to my eyes!! I screamed as loud as I could but nothing came out. Then before he took my life my mother screamed. She was still lying on the floor drowning in her own blood, he let go of me and went straight to my mother then their were people running into the alley. The last thing I saw was the man jumping on to the roof of the nearest house and Sam screaming at me to wake up._

When I woke up I new what I was and that's what got me here. Running away from my past and walking into my future…

My name is Bella swan and I'm a blind vampire yet I can see everything and any thing with in a 15m radius of me. This also meant I had to hide my eyes they had a clouded look to them giving my blindness away. So to cover this I wore contacts. And my eyes weren't red… they were brown.

I had just found my perfect home and was setting up everything when a person was at the front door. I opened the before they could knock startling them, this made me laugh; nothing can make me laugh than a human being scared by something stupid.

"H…hi," he squeaked as he took in my appearance

I sighed, a frustrated sigh, when he didn't get to the point of him being here, wasting my time.

"S... sorry" He said "I'm Mike and j…just came around to say h…hello."

"And your point is?" I said not trying to hide my frustration, god this guy is annoying.

"Um. I just wanted to know if you were going to school tomorrow… Are you?"

OMG I didn't even think about school so all I said to this creep was.

"Maybe." And then slammed the door in his face. When I saw him walk away from my door I yelled "MAN! Boys can be such idiots!"

Man what am I going to do about school? Might as well go it couldn't hurt.

So with that I went up stairs had a shower and lied on my bed waiting for the next day to come…

**Well that's my first chappie if you want to read more just review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight

**Disclaimer: **I don't own twilight.

And for those who don't know if it is metres or miles it's miles.

**Chapter 2**

BPOV

These are the times when you wish you could fall asleep…_ School!_ I hope off the couch and headed for the clock. I was 7.00 am in the morning. Then I remembered what happened last night and groaned. Thanks to mike I signed up to forks high school.

This is going to be interesting. In the last centuries of going to school I know every thing that the teachers know and more. So I ended up becoming the naughty girl in school and it is so fun tormenting the teachers when they get something wrong.

After picking up my favorite kind of car, Silver Volvo, **(coincidence. I think not!)** I drove to the school. It wasn't hard to find there was a huge sign on the side of the highway saying, FORKS HIGH SCHOOL TURN LEFT HERE. I turned into the drive way and parked in front of a building that had a sign saying office. I got out of the car and walked into the building.

The lady at the front desk heard the door and with out looking up asked me,

'Hello, can I help you?'

'Yes, I'm new here and I was wondering if I could have my schedule.' I said in a voice that sounded like bells to humans. I needed to be nice to some one so they think I'm good.

Her head shot up at the sound of my voice.

'Hi, my name is Ms Cope.' She said and started to search for my schedule.

The door behind us swung open, not needing to look around it was a guy and he was headed for the principles office.

'Hey Wanda, is Brett in his office?' he asked as he walked up to the front desk.

'He'll be free in a moment' Ms Cope said in what was meant to be a sexy voice.

I started to laugh and they just stared at me. So I quickly grabbed my schedule and ran as fast as I could in human speed towards my car.

When I was out side I saw a line of cars out side the office heading around the school and I could see people getting out of the cars at a car park. I hoped in my car and followed it all the way around. The only car park left was one five spaces away from a car that is exactly like mine.

When I got out of the car people around me were gasping. I ignored them and went back to the office because I forgot the map, not that I need it. I walked into the office and play boy was standing at the desk, while the principle was pacing around in his room. I had _just_ enough self control to hold back the laughter. I walked up to the front desk and asked for the map.

'Err-yes here you go, and get this signed by all your teachers.' Ms Cope said in a distracted voice not taking her eyes of play boy, who was staring at me with a frustrated look on his face. Ms Cope let out a sigh and went back to work on her computer when she noticed play boy wasn't going to look back at her.

_**RING**_

'You better get going Edward, or you'll be late for class.' She said as the bell died down.

So play boy's name is Edward. Interesting. Then I noticed his eyes they were black and it looked like he had purple bruises under his eyes like I do when I don't feed for a while…he's a vampire! This is going to be fun.

EPOV

I Got of My black couch and looked around my room to find my CD's and stereo in their rightful places. I walked into my closet, got dressed and went down stairs. I grabbed my car keys and left for school.

When I got to school I walked to the front office to see the principle, apparently I was the one vandalizing the lockers. It's just my friends, being the cowards they are, ran away when some one heard us.

Mike passed me on my walked to the office.

_Well the new girl is something…But she's got attitude.-MIKE_

I wonder if the new girl is one of the plastics or a nerd. Well one things for shore she's not a rule breaker. I walked into the office and Ms Cope's thoughts wafted into my mind.

_Wow. She's very Pretty I wonder I she's related to the Cullen's.-Ms Cope_

'Hi Wanda, is Brett in his office?' I said as I walked up to the front desk and stood next to a girl I haven't seen before. She must be the new girl Mike was talking about.

'He'll be free in a moment.' she said in what I think was meant to be a sexy voice I shuddered, to small for a human to see. She was way to old for me. And then the new girl laughed, I stared at her. The noise was like music to my ears. Then she noticed that we were looking at her she took her schedule and left.

'Who was she?' I asked, playing dumb.

'That was Bella swan, the new girl. She's going to be a hand full.' Ms Cope replied.

'What do you mean hand full?' Now I was really confused.

'Just look at her reports from her past schools. She has perfect grades and everything.' Ms Cope said. I knew it a nerd.

'But look at the comments by the teachers and how many times she's been sent to the principles office, even her photo shows how bad she is.' She went on.

I took the file from her and saw that none of her teachers liked her by what they wrote. And on the first week at the last school she went to she was sent to the principles office nine times because she was answering back the teachers. That wasn't the only thing weird about her, I couldn't read her mind and her sent was very beautiful, but no appetizing. And she was wearing contacts only vampires could tell that because our sight is very sharp. And under the contacts her eyes are clouded over as if she were blind. But it didn't look like it I mean she made it to school with out help.

Shrugging it of I walked into Brett's office and sat down, putting my feet on to the desk. He just sighed and cut to the chase.

'Why did you vandalize the school?'

'Hello Mr. Dun it's nice to see you to.'

'Don't change the subject why did you do it.'

'I wasn't the only one to do it my friends helped.' I really wasn't in the mood to argue. I just wanted to go out side.

'I see we won't get any where as per usual, so listen to this. If you are caught doing one bad thing to the school you will be suspended. Got it.' Brett said. He didn't sound serious but it was best not to test him.

'Yep, got it. Now can I go?' and with that I left without waiting for an answer.

I went to the desk that Ms Cope sat at and picked up a conversation.

'So how's life been treating you, Wanda?' I asked her. Her head snapped right up when she heard my voice.

'Very nicely thank you.' _Now that you're here-Ms Cope._

Again I shuddered to small for the eyes of a human.

'That's good.' I really only wanted to learn more about Bella Swan. 'So do you still have those files on Bella?' I asked really casually. And then Bella walked in through the door.

Before she could answer Bella asked for the map of the school. I still couldn't get over the fact that I Couldn't read her mind.

'Err-yes here you go, and get this signed by all your teachers.' She said still looking at me.

_I liked it when his attention was on me- Ms Cope._

She let out a sigh and went back to work.

_**RING**_

'You better get going Edward or you'll be late for class.' Ms Cope said and with that I left. My head swimming with thoughts of bella.


End file.
